


Elige tu propia aventura: Crímenes con Papá

by LaLectoraTheReader



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLectoraTheReader/pseuds/LaLectoraTheReader
Summary: Dios ha decidido crear un universo alternativo y dejarlo en tus manos para que tú lo controles.De esta manera, tendrás el control sobre las decisiones que tomen Lucifer y Chloe durante la investigación de unos crímenes... por supuesto, siempre acompañados por Papá.This is just the Spanish version. I'm working in the English version and it'll be available soon. Or so I hope!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerda que aquí tú tomas las decisiones y debes seguir los enlaces al final de cada capítulo para poder continuar tu historia. Los capítulos no siguen un orden lineal, así que si lo lees capítulo a capítulo, tal y como los vaya posteando, no vas a entender demasiado. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

_¡Hola!_

_¿Sabes? Hubo una época en la que los humanos se habrían postrado ante la sola mención de Mi nombre. Pero los tiempos cambian._

_¿Por dónde empiezo?_

_Supongo que tengo que presentarme. Yo soy Dios. Pero no cualquier dios, no. Soy Dios, con D mayúscula. Ya sabes, el alfa y el omega, el principio y el fin, el jefazo de arriba, creador del Cielo y de la Tierra, de todo lo visible y lo invisible y todo eso._

_¿Qué hago aquí? Buena pregunta._

_Verás, desde Mi reciente llegada a la Tierra Me he dado cuenta de que los humanos tenéis la mala costumbre de culparnos a Mí o a Mi pequeño Sammy de las cosas malas que os ocurren. Si tenéis libre albedrío, os preguntáis por qué permito que pasen cosas malas. Y si os lo arrebato, soy controlador._

_Y luego está Mi Sammy, que cree que no tiene libre albedrío y que siempre intento manipularle, pero esa es otra historia._

_El caso es que estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de vosotros ha intentado jamás ponerse en Mi piel. Si tuvierais la oportunidad, muchos de vosotros querríais ser Yo. Pensáis que con todo ese poder podríais arreglar el mundo. Pues ya os digo yo que no._

_¿Tenéis idea de lo agotador que es ser Dios? Todo el mundo está siempre pidiéndote cosas. No tienes días de descanso ni vacaciones. No puedes ir a visitar a Tu hijo al Infierno ni bajar a la Tierra a conocer a Tu nieto. Y el resto de Tus hijos no se van de casa… bueno, NUNCA._

_Pero ese también es otro tema._

_La cuestión es que, como vosotros queréis probar Mi poder, voy a dejaros ser Yo durante un rato. Por supuesto, no os daré todo el poder. Sería demasiado para vosotros. Tampoco os dejaré ir al Cielo, porque estáis vivos y porque no soy tan cruel. No sabéis lo duro que es tener que aguantar a Mis hijos durante eones._

_A cambio, podréis controlar las decisiones de la gente en este pequeño mundo alternativo que os he creado. Lo sé, ser Dios tiene sus ventajas. Pero quiero que entendáis lo fácil que es cometer errores cuando niegas el libre albedrío a los demás._

_Y ahora que tenéis el poder, usadlo sabiamente._

_Pd. Si Casiel quiere que oigáis su nueva canción o Remiel quiere enseñaros lo que ha cazado hoy, fingid que dormís y os dejarán tranquilos. Seguid mi consejo. Me lo agradeceréis._

[ **Ir al Mundo Alternativo que Dios ha creado**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598256/chapters/67516430#workskin)


	2. Chapter 2

Una de las mejores sensaciones en la vida del Diablo era despertar bajo los cuidados de su Detective. Hoy, ella había elegido empezar besándole el cuello antes de bajar lentamente. Ahora mismo, estaba besándole la piel sobre el corazón y él seguía pretendiendo que todavía estaba durmiendo. Entonces, con un movimiento rápido, hizo rodar su cuerpo sobre ella y atrapó a Chloe bajo él, con sus manos cerrándose sobre las muñecas de ella.

—Buenos días, Detective. ¿Buscas algo?

Ella le sonrió y fue mejor que estar en el Cielo. Su corazón latía contento contra sus costillas y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Ella le besó apasionadamente y él le soltó las muñecas para recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer con sus manos.

—Lucifer —susurró ella cuando él se apartó de sus labios y le mordió el cuello.

Y de repente ella se tensó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Utilizó su otra mano para cubrirse tanto como fuera humanamente posible.

—¿Haciéndote la tímida? Sabes que me encanta —dijo él, todavía trabajando en su cuello.

—¡No, Lucifer! —exclamó ella, apunto a la entrada de la habitación por encima del hombro de él.

Había alguien acechando desde el salón. Ella no podía ver quién era, pero todavía estaba atrapada bajo el Diablo y no podía alcanzar su arma.

Él se detuvo durante un momento y la miró. Cuando ella siguió apuntando a los escalones, él se giró y vio allí a un hombre alto y negro, mirándoles.

—Buenos días, hijo —dijo.

—¿Papá? —preguntó un confuso Lucifer.

—¿Papá? —repitió Chloe.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida y dio un pequeño gritito antes de cubrirse la cabeza.

—Papá, en nombre de… bueno, en Tu nombre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dios ignoró completamente la pregunta de su hijo.

—¿Mi milagro y tú me estáis haciendo un nieto?

Los ojos de Lucifer se abrieron mucho y él se apartó de Chloe. Su Padre simplemente entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla del rincón.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Mi milagro y tú me estáis haciendo un nieto? —repitió Dios—. No es una pregunta difícil, hijo.

Un Diablo muy enfadado iba a responder con palabras que no eran demasiado amables cuando un sonido familiar, que llegó desde el balcón, anunció la llegada de otra invitada.

—Lu, —se oyó la voz de su hermana pequeña desde la habitación adyacente—. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Padre ha desaparecido de casa de Amenadiel. Me rezó a mí… —Se detuvo cuando cruzó el umbral de la habitación vio a su hermano y a Chloe con la cabeza tapada todavía en la cama—. Guau…

Exasperado, él se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Rae-Rae, te presento a la forma humana de Papá.

—Hola, hija.

Entonces sonó el ascensor y se pudo oír la voz de Amenadiel en todo el ático.

—Luci, ¿has visto a Padre?

—En el dormitorio, hijo —respondió Dios.

Amenadiel se dio prisa en llegar allí y se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano.

—Luci, esto es bastante inapropiado.

El Diablo dejó centellear sus ojos rojos.

—¿De verdad? ¡Y yo que pensé que era una idea maravillosa invitar a todo el mudo aquí esta mañana! —dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo—. ¿Estamos esperando a alguien más? ¿Quizás a Remi? ¿Alguno de vosotros le ha dicho a Miguel que vamos a tener una reunión familiar?

Cuando se mencionó a Miguel, sabiendo que lo que vendría después era inevitable, Chloe simplemente sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas. Se sentó, teniendo cuidado de cubrirse lo suficiente, y silbó tan alto que los hermanos angelicales dejaron de hablar y se volvieron hacia ella. Dios le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y la confusión llenó la cara de Lucifer.

—¿Detective?

Ella no le prestó ninguna atención a su novio.

—Vale, todos los celestiales fuera de la habitación. ¡Ya!

Amenadiel y Azrael obedecieron sin dudar. Dios se levantó lenta y parsimoniosamente.

—Me gusta cuando te pones mandona, querida —dijo el Diablo con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

Chloe puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú también, Lucifer.

—¿Qué?

—Fuera —dijo ella, empujándole suavemente fuera de la cama.

—Pero, Detective… —se quejó él como si fuera un niño, haciendo un mohín.

—Es tu familia, así que trata tú con ellos. —Entonces, se acercó a él y le susurró en la oreja—. Te esperaré en la ducha, si te libras de ellos con rapidez.

Con una amplia sonrisa y renovado vigor, él saltó fuera de la cama y se puso la bata de seda. Entonces se inclinó sobre la cama, descansando su peso en las manos y le ronroneó en el oído.

—Me reuniré contigo en un minuto, Detective. Tal vez antes… —La besó apasionadamente—. Y acabaremos lo que empezaste. ¿Verdad?

Ella le sonrió.

—Verdad.

Él la besó de nuevo. Era tan difícil mantenerse alejado de _su_ Detective.

—Iré a librarme de esos molestos parientes políticos tuyos —dijo, caminando hacia el salón.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó la Detective a su novio mientras ambos estaban atrapados en el tráfico de la mañana—. ¿Vas a contarme qué pasa? Has estado terriblemente callado desde que tu familia se fue.

Él suspiró.

—No pasa nada. Es sólo…

Ella le miró. Presionarle era lo último que quería Chloe. Sabía bastante bien cómo reaccionaría él a la presión: cerrándose incluso más. Pero había aprendido a tratar con ello.

—Pareces preocupado, Lucifer. ¿Estás bien? —Ella se tomó un momento, con el tráfico parado, para mirarle—. Y no quiero decir físicamente. Sé que no hubo una pelea. Los muebles en el salón estaban intactos.

—Mi astuta Detective. —Había tanto cariño en sus palabras—. Me conoces demasiado bien.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más antes de volver a detenerse. La comisaría estaba a unas cuantas manzanas de distancia.

—Y no has respondido.

Él se rió.

—Demasiado bien —repitió él antes de volver a suspirar—. Mi Padre quiere… arreglar las cosas. “Ser parte de mi vida” fueron Sus palabras.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Quieres decir “qué deseo realmente”, Detective? —dijo con tono sugerente.

Otra vez. Estaba evitando responder otra vez. Ella suspiró para sus adentros.

—No, quiero decir si le quieres en tu vida. ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas con Él? ¿Con tu familia?

Ella le vio tragar con fuerza. Entonces, él abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Lo intentó de nuevo antes de cerrar la boca durante unos momentos, mientras llegaban finalmente a su destino.

Habiendo aparcado el coche, ella alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. No dijo nada, principalmente porque no quería distraerle y darle un motivo para evitar responder a sus preguntas. Pero quería que él entendiera que era su decisión y que ella estaría ahí para él, para ayudarle, para apoyarle, para _amarle_ , sin importar lo que pasara.

—Yo… no debería. No después de la Rebelión, la Caída, todos esos eones en el Infierno… Pero… una parte de mí, _una parte estúpida de mí_ , anhela volver a aquella época, antes de toda la tragedia, de todo el dolor…

Él bajó los ojos, como si estuviera avergonzado de sus sentimientos. Ella utilizó la mano libre para acunar su mejilla y besó la mano entrelazada con la suya hasta él cruzó la mirada con ella.

—No es estúpido querer recuperar tu familia, Lucifer.

—Tú eres mi familia ahora, Chloe. Tú y la niña. Y… y la Srta. Lopez. Linda, Charlie, Amenadiel. Quizás Rae-Rae. Incluso Daniel. Todos vosotros estáis ahí para mí. Ellos… Mi Padre, mis otros hermanos… nunca…

Ella movió la mano de su mejilla y la colocó sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar. Cuando él guardó silencio, ella simplemente la deslizó hasta que descansó sobre el pecho de él.

—Tienes un gran corazón. Tan grande que hay sitio en él para toda la gente a la elijas dejar entrar. No te avergüences de eso. _Nunca_. ¿Me oyes? Y tampoco te disculpes nunca por ello.

Él la miró lleno de amor y admiración y una chispa brillante destelló en sus ojos.

—Increíble —susurró él, una simple palabra que ahora la definición clave de su relación.

—Aceptar a tu familia de nuevo es tu elección —continuó ella—. Y yo estaré aquí, contigo, elijas lo que elijas. Sabes que te apoyaré.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿has decidido qué vas a hacer con tu Padre? —preguntó mientras salía del coche.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y la Detective tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

—Cumpliré mi parte del trato, como hago siempre. Ya deberías saber eso a estas alturas, querida.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, mirándole por encima del coche.

—¿Qué trato?

—El que hicimos esta mañana, amor.

Durante un momento, ella se quedó sin palabras.

—Tú… —dijo cuando recuperó la voz. Su ceño estaba muy fruncido—. ¿Tú hiciste un trato esta mañana? —Él asintió—. ¿Mientras yo estaba en la ducha? —Él asintió de nuevo—. ¿Con tu familia?

—Bueno, técnicamente, sólo lo hice con Papá.

Ella le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Nada extravagante. Algo inofensivo, te lo aseguro, querida. Le daré una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas… y a cambio él se fue del ático?

La mandíbula de Chloe se abrió mucho y ella se preguntó su lo que veía en los ojos de él era orgullo.

—No me mires así. No quería irse y tú estabas en la ducha, desnuda, esperándome… —Al menos él tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado bajo su dura mirada. Y ella tenía que admitir que la ducha había muy _pecaminosa_ —. ¡Tengo necesidades, Detective!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, de apartó de él y dejó el aparcamiento, seguida por su Diablo. A veces él era sólo un niño pequeño (un niño pequeño de más de metro noventa de algo) y la desesperaba. Otra veces, era el hombre más amable, dulce y cariñoso que pudiera imaginar. Y era todo suyo.

Además, él no sería el único e inigualable Lucifer Morningstar sin sus luciferadas, ¿verdad? Y ella le quería por completo. Luciferadas incluidas.

La comisaría estaba tan ocupada como cualquier otra mañana cuando Chloe y Lucifer llegaron a su mesa. Lo que era diferente de cualquier otra mañana era el hombre sentado en la silla de Lucifer.

—¡¿Papá?! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Dios se volvió en la silla y miró a Su hijo.

—Bueno, dijiste que Me darías la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y aquí estoy. He oído que la manera más fácil de arreglar los problemas es pasar tiempo juntos, ya sabes, conectando, dándonos la oportunidad de conocernos el Uno al otro.

El Diablo miró a Dios e intentó decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Impotente, se volvió hacia su Detective. Ella estaba instantáneamente a su lado, cogiéndole la mano. Incluso si no era una fan de las demostraciones públicas de afecto en el trabajo, sabía que su novio la necesitaba y estaría ahí para él.

—Había asumido que nos veríamos en eventos familiares… —comenzó Lucifer.

—Tenemos un trato —remarcó Dios y Su hijo se sintió forzado a cumplir.

Chloe miró primero a uno y luego al otro y tomó una decisión.

—Vale, ya es suficiente. Vosotros dos, venid conmigo.

Durante un momento, la Detective consideró lo insólito de la idea de que Dios y el Diablo la siguieran sin rechistar hasta la sala de interrogatorios vacía más cercana. Al llegar, Chloe señaló las sillas y los tres se sentaron, con ella frente a los celestiales.

—Muy bien. Ahora, ¿quién de los dos va a explicarme qué está pasando?

Los dos hombres se miraron y abrieron la boca para hablar a la vez, pero ella levantó un dedo para impedir que lo hicieran. Ellos cerraron la boca y Dios miró a su hijo.

—Es un poco mandona, ¿no?

Lucifer sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mucho. Pero ella sabe que me encanta…

Chloe chasqueó los dedos frente la cara de los hombres para llamar su atención.

—Lucifer, ¿de qué va esto?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Verás, Detective, como te dije antes, Papá —dijo haciendo un gesto exagerado hacia Dios— y yo hicimos un trato esta mañana.

Ella asintió.

—Y ahora quiere que yo cumpla mi parte.

—Es lo justo —le interrumpió su Padre y el Diablo asintió.

Pero Chloe conocía demasiado a su novio como para no saber que él le estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Y…?

Dios volvió a mirar a Lucifer.

—También es bastante lista, ¿verdad?

Su hijo asintió, con orgullo en los ojos.

—Sí que lo es. _Mi_ astuta Detective.

Chloe no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso si quería estar enfadada con él. Las palabras de su novio estaban llenas de amor y admiración, como cada vez que él decía esas palabras, y su corazón hizo piruetas en su pecho cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa. Haría cualquier cosa por este hombre bueno y dulce que había puesto en sus manos su corazón tierno y maltratado.

—Al grano —dijo Chloe al fin, intentando reconducir la conversación.

Lucifer suspiró teatralmente.

—Aquí mi querido y viejo Papá quiere acompañarnos durante un caso.

La sorpresa de la Detective fue tal que, sin darse cuenta, se encontró de pie y apoyada en la mesa. La silla en la que estaba sentada había caído hacia atrás por la brusquedad con la que se había levantado.

—¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Cómo voy a conocer a Mi hijo si no sé cómo se gana la vida? —dijo Dios.

La furia ardió en los ojos de la Detective y el Diablo pudo imaginar, durante un segundo, a los demonios del Infierno encogiéndose de terror ante su Reina. No es que él fuera a permitir que Chloe fuera al Infierno.

—Quizá debería haber pensado eso antes de echarle de casa. O antes de asilarle durante eones en un lugar tan terrible como el Infierno. O antes de obligar a sus hermanos a enviarle de vuelta cada vez que él se fugaba de allí…

Lucifer levantó una mano para aplacarla.

—Detective…

—Además, él no se gana la vida con esto. No le pagamos nada. Lo hace para hacer justicia, algo que no creo que _Usted_ entienda. Si quiere saber cómo se gana la vida Su hijo, vaya al Lux.

—Detective… —volvió a interrumpirle Lucifer.

Su voz era mucho más serena que la de ella y estaba llena de orgullo. Ver a Chloe plantarle cara al mismísimo Dios para defenderle a él era embriagador. No, esa no era la palabra. Era algo que no sabía describir. Era una de esas sensaciones nuevas para él, un sentimiento que le hacía sentirse querido y protegido, seguro e invulnerable porque ella estaba allí para cuidarle y defenderle siempre. Todo a la vez, de una manera maravillosa. No podía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, pero se sentía como si estuviera flotando por encima de las nubes sin necesidad de usar sus alas. Por enésima vez se preguntó qué había hecho para merecerla.

—Aquí trabajamos para resolver crímenes. No nos dedicamos a llevar de paseo a civiles aburridos…

—¡Detective!

Pero ella no le prestó atención mientras seguía dirigiéndose a Dios.

—¡Chloe! —exclamó al fin Lucifer, colocando suavemente la mano sobre la de ella—. Yo también fui una vez un “civil aburrido”, antes de que fuéramos compañeros. Y piensa que, cuanto antes le dé la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, antes saldrá de nuestras vidas.

Ella le miró confundida.

—Le prometí una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. Y se la daré. Pero no significa que vaya a tener éxito.

Dios asintió.

—Una oportunidad es todo lo que pedí. Y me alegro de tenerla. Intentaré aprovecharla al máximo, Detective.

[ **Dios acompaña a Chloe y Lucifer** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598256/chapters/73542621)

**Si decides que Dios no acompañe a Chloe y Lucifer, ve al capítulo 39**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente entrega de este Elige tu propia aventura. Como era de esperar, este capítulo está desconectado de los dos anteriores, ya que está mucho más avanzado en la historia. Intentaré seguir actualizando lo antes posible para que no haya tanto agujero argumental.
> 
> Como siempre, mi más sincero agradecimiento a la gente de FH por ayudar siempre con sus consejos y sus ideas. ¡Esto no sería posible sin ellos!

Sus pasos resonaron sobre el asfalto mientras corrían. Las largas piernas de Lucifer le daban ventaja, pero sus Louboutin no estaban diseñados para esto. Las botas de Chloe eran mucho más cómodas, pero sus piernas no le permitían dar zancadas tan largas como las del Diablo.

Los almacenes destartalados se sucedían uno tras otro mientras Lucifer y Chloe perseguían a un enloquecido Esteban, que serpenteaba entre los edificios, trazando un camino laberíntico en un barrio abandonado.

Chloe no tardó en comprender que no alcanzaría a los hombres corriendo, ya le sacaban demasiada ventaja. Simplemente tendría que usar más el cerebro que las piernas. Esteban parecía querer alejarse de Dios y, al mismo tiempo, se movía como si se sintiera atraído hacia Él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era trazar un curso de intersección. Antes o después, Esteban acabaría acercándose de nuevo al almacén en el que estaba el Padre de su novio.

Decker sonrió sin querer. _El Padre de su novio_. La expresión había acudido con toda naturalidad a su mente, como si el Padre de Lucifer fuera el charcutero de la esquina en vez del Todopoderoso Creador del Universo. Algunos días su vida era tan rara.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para concentrarse en la tarea que tenía ante sí, giró a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección, perdiendo de vista a Lucifer y a la presa que perseguía. Tras seguir en línea recta las siguientes dos intersecciones, giró finalmente a la derecha.

Al final de la calle había un solar vacío, prueba última de lo vetusto de los almacenes. En algún momento de un pasado no muy lejano, el edificio que ocupaba el solar se había derrumbado y los escombros más grandes habían sido retirados, probablemente por seguridad. Pero esto le ofrecía una vista amplia de la calle adyacente, por donde había supuesto que llegaría Esteban.

Durante un momento, su mente sopesó la idea de que podía estar equivocada, de que Esteban podría estar alejándose de allí mientras el Diablo le pisaba los talones. Y entonces habría dejado solo a Lucifer mientras este perseguía al responsable de, al menos, seis asesinatos. Sí, su novio podía ser invulnerable y no humano, pero eso no hacía nada para aliviar su preocupación. Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda. Esteban había mostrado que controlaba cierta cantidad de magia. ¿Y si le ocurría algo a Lucifer por su culpa, por no haber estado a su lado, por haberle abandonado? ¿Y si ella no podía salvarle? ¿Y si llegaba demasiado tarde?

Su respiración se aceleró junto con su pulso, a la vez que un peso extraño constreñía su pecho. Extrañamente, sintió la urgencia de rezar pidiendo la ayuda de algún ser superior para proteger al hombre que amaba, pero entonces recordó que el único ser superior a Lucifer estaba en un almacén tras ella, varias calles más atrás. Si ella no podía alcanzar su hombre para protegerle o ayudarle, Dios tampoco podría.

Su mente no tuvo tiempo de ir más allá en sus locas especulaciones, ya que en ese instante, mientras ella atravesaba el solar abandonado, Esteban dobló la esquina del almacén destruido.

—Policía de Los Ángeles, no se mueva —gritó Chloe, desenfundando su pistola reglamentaria y apuntando con ella al asesino.

Esteban se giró hacia ella, frenando en seco. Con la mano izquierda todavía envolviendo el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y los ojos desorbitados por el terror, el hombre levantó la pistola, la misma pistola con la que le había disparado a Dios, y apretó el gatillo.

No era la primera vez en su vida que alguien disparaba a Chloe. Su entrenamiento como policía había hecho que sus reflejos tomaran el control todas esas otras veces. Pero aquí y ahora simplemente no había ningún sitio donde cubrirse.

Los dos disparos, una de cada arma, resonaron entre los edificios vacíos y Chloe supo, sin lugar a dudas mientras veía pasar su vida ante sus ojos, que este era el final. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto del metal contra su cuerpo, a la vez que pensó en todo aquello que no volvería a vivir. Ya no vería a su hija convertirse en una mujer. Ya no volvería a ver un atardecer ni a sentir el viento en su rostro. Y ya no volvería a sentir los labios de Lucifer besando los suyos. _Lucifer_. Ya no volvería a verle. Ella acabaría en el Cielo, con su padre muerto hacía años, un lugar adonde él no podría seguirla. Jamás.

Eso la rompió por dentro, provocando un dolor inimaginable que arrasó su alma. Sus ojos se abrieron, buscando la silueta familiar del Diablo. No podía estar muy lejos. La última vez que le vio, le iba comiendo terreno rápidamente a Esteban. Y ella quería verlo antes de separarse para siempre.

Pero lo que vio ante sus ojos no tenía demasiado sentido. O, al menos, su mente aterrorizada no era capaz de procesarlo. Un pedazo de escombro, no más grande que la palma de su mano, flotaba en el aire, a la altura de la bala que debía haberle arrebatado la vida, interrumpiendo su trayectoria. Desafortunadamente, también había desviado su propio disparo y su adversario estaba ileso. Entonces, el viejo pedazo de hormigón se movió, como si tuviera voluntad propia o una mano invisible lo hubiera lanzado hacia un lado, descartándolo.

El arma en la mano de Esteban disparó de nuevo y otro pedazo de escombro volvió a interponerse entre la bala y la Detective, antes de apartarse como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

La mente de Chloe finalmente recuperó el control, ganándole la partida al pánico, y sus ojos se fijaron en la figura del Diablo, unos metros por detrás del asesino. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y su mano derecha estaba extendida, casi como si él fuera el responsable de que los restos del edificio le hubiesen salvado la vida.

_¿Puede hacer eso?_ , se preguntó ausentemente Chloe. Otra cosa más que discutir después. Por ahora, se conformó con estar viva y poder sonreírle a su novio.

Esteban siguió la mirada de la mujer y sus ojos se posaron en el Diablo furibundo que se acercaba hasta él. Su pánico tras el ataque mental de Dios no había disminuido y el paso decidido y aterrador de Lucifer no hizo nada para aplacar sus miedos. Así que volvió a levantar el arma y vació lo que le quedaba del cargador contra su pecho. Afortunadamente, el Diablo volvía a ser inmune a las armas humanas y las balas no hicieron más que agujerearle la camisa.

—No… no puedes tocarme —dijo un Esteban aterrorizado, mirando hacia arriba, hacia los ojos rojos de la presencia imponente que se alzaba sobre él—. T… te…tengo el medallón. No puedes hacerme nada.

Lucifer le sonrió con esa sonrisa de depredador que juega con su presa antes de comérsela.

—Oh, pero no necesito tocarte —ronroneó.

Un trozo de escombro se alzó del suelo como si tuviera voluntad propia y le golpeó la muñeca. El dolor agudo del golpe hizo que Esteban soltara la pistola descargada.

—Oh, ¿te ha dolido? —preguntó el Diablo con voz sedosa y ojos de fuego infernal—. Pobrecito. Te diría que lo siento, pero sería una mentira. Y yo no miento.

Otro pedazo de hormigón del tamaño de una moneda golpeó a Esteban, esta vez en la rodilla, haciendo que su pierna se doblara involuntariamente. Otro trozo siguió al anterior y otro más siguió a este, hasta que el asesino cayó al suelo, pero la ofensiva de escombros no parecía cesar, manteniendo un ritmo constante.

—Por favor —suplicó Esteban.

—¿Dónde está ahora tu poder, Rey del Infierno? —se burló Lucifer.

Chloe estaba estupefacta. El sospechoso ya estaba reducido, pero su compañero no detenía la ofensiva de pequeños escombros que asediaban al asesino. Él no era así. Ella sabía que no era así. Lucifer había matado a Pierce, sí, era cierto, pero jamás había matado a otro humano. ¿Realmente estaba lapidando a Esteban?

—¡Lucifer! —exclamó ella, intentando llamar su atención, pero él pareció no oírla.

—Te lo suplico, ten piedad de mí —sollozó el asesino desde el suelo.

La ira y el odio brillaron en los ojos de su oponente mientras se acuclillaba a su lado.

—¿Piedad? ¿Qué piedad tuviste tú cuando mataste a esas personas? ¿Qué piedad tuviste cuando intentaste matar a mi Padre? ¿Qué piedad has mostrado cuando le disparaste a mi Detective?

La última pieza del puzle encajó en su lugar. Lucifer estaba reaccionando a su miedo a perderla y no pensaba con claridad.

—Lucifer —dijo ella, esta vez con la misma suavidad con la que le hablaría a un animal herido y dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que considerara un peligro—. Lucifer, mírame.

Él la ignoró, casi como si no pudiera oírla.

—Lucifer —repitió ella, acuclillándose a su lado mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla del ángel y le obligaba a mirarle—. Mírame, estoy bien, estoy aquí, todo está bien.

Él la miró como si la viera por primera vez y todos los escombros quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

—¿Chloe?

—Sí, soy yo, cariño. Mírame. Todo está bien. Estamos bien. Puedes dejarle, no tienes que seguir atacándole.

Lucifer giró la cabeza. Sus ojos volvieron al marrón chocolate de costumbre y miró al hombre que había a sus pies. Todos los escombros que había en el aire cayeron al suelo y el Diablo acarició la mejilla de su Detective. Sus hombros se relajaron y un peso enorme pareció levantarse de sus hombros.

Pero si la presencia de Chloe había calmado a Lucifer, no tuvo el mismo efecto en el asesino. Con un movimiento brusco, que ella vio por el rabillo del ojo, Esteban sacó un cuchillo e intentó abalanzarse contra el ángel caído. Chloe no lo dudó y, en un movimiento rápido que la apartó de su novio, le asestó un puñetazo al aspirante a Diablo que le hizo caer al suelo. Lucifer aprovechó para arrebatarle el medallón.

—Buenos reflejos, Detective. Casi inhumanos.

Chloe le sonrió.

—Mi padre siempre decía que todo se pega, menos la hermosura.

Él la miró con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Tampoco lo necesitas. Eres la mujer más bella que he visto jamás.

Ella se sonrojó y él bajó la mirada para echarle un buen vistazo a la joya que tenía en la mano por primera vez. Sus hombros se tensaron inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la Detective, que había percibido la reacción de su hombre.

—Nada que tenga que preocuparte, querida —dijo él con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Chloe se exasperó mientras esposaba al prisionero. Una vez más, Lucifer la dejaba al margen por su estúpido instinto de protección. ¿Cuándo entendería que ella podía cuidarse sola? ¿Cuándo le entraría en esa dura cabezota suya que eran un equipo?

Enfadada, tiró de Esteban para ponerle en pie y arrastrarle de vuelta al almacén para esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos, dándole la espalda a Lucifer.

—Estás enfadada —dijo el Diablo mientras se guardaba el medallón.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees? —le espetó ella sin volverse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él mientras la seguía contrito.

—¿Quizás porque vuelves a no confiar en mí? Hay algo en ese medallón que te ha puesto nervioso cuando lo has visto de cerca. ¿Pero me lo cuentas? Por supuesto que no. No sé si es que no quieres dejarme entrar o que crees que soy demasiado débil o…

—¡No! Detective… Chloe… Yo…

Ella se detuvo, todavía arrastrando a Esteban y se giró momentáneamente hacia su novio.

—Estoy harta, Lucifer. Harta de que me dejes de lado. De no ser lo bastante buena como para que me cuentes tus secretos. Así que decídete de una vez. O estoy dentro o estoy fuera, pero estoy harta de estar en medio.

Él bajó la mirada.

—Eso no es así, Detective…

—Pues lo parece desde donde estoy, Lucifer. ¿Sabes qué? Avísame cuando decidas compartir tus preocupaciones conmigo. Hasta entonces, necesito espacio.

—Pero…

Ella no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, alejándose de él mientras tiraba de Esteban.

* * *

Dios se había sentado en el suelo bajo el sol de la tarde, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la entrada. La herida de Su brazo iba camino de curarse pronto. Tener un cuerpo humano todavía era algo extraño y novedoso para Él. Y la experiencia de resultar herido era totalmente emocionante. Aunque no estaba demasiado contento con la parte del dolor, razón por la que había acelerado el proceso de curación. Que no tuviera su forma divina no significaba que no tuviera algún que otro truco guardado en la manga.

Todavía seguía allí sentado cuando llegó Su milagro, arrastrando a Esteban, que retrocedió instantáneamente cuando le vio. La Detective ignoró a Dios y empujó al otro hombre dentro, para minimizar el riesgo de fuga mientras esperaba a que llegara la primera patrulla de refuerzo.

Poco después llegó Su Sammy, arrastrando los pies y con la misma expresión que tendría un cachorrito apaleado… hasta que le vio a Él. Entonces sus ojos se encendieron con las llamas del Infierno y su furia fue tan ardiente como las estrellas que había creado hacía eones.

—¡Papá! —exclamó el Diablo con una falsa alegría—. Es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla Tú y yo. ¿Te importaría decirme cómo ha llegado el medallón de Mamá a manos de ese loco?

Su Padre bajó la mirada.

—¿Acaso importa?

—¿Que si…? —Lucifer dejó escapar una risa nerviosa—. ¿Un objeto que amplifica la magia y debería estar encerrado en la Ciudad Plateada cae en manos de un asesino en serie que quiere acabar conmigo para coronarse Rey del Infierno y Tú preguntas si importa? Por supuesto que importa, Papá.

Dios resopló.

—Supongo que eso es un sí.

El Diablo siguió mirando expectante a su Padre.

—Creo… —Empezó Dios—… Creo que fue Uriel.

La confusión se reflejó en el rostro de su hijo.

—¿Por qué haría una cosa así?

—Porque era la única forma, Sammy. Tu hermano predecía los patrones y… creo que esta era la única manera que encontró de reunirnos a ti y a mí.

Lucifer guardó silencio y su Padre continuó con la explicación.

—Escucha —dijo Dios—, sé que nuestra relación se rompió hace mucho tiempo y de verdad que lo siento. Tal vez fui un poco duro contigo…

Las llamas del Infierno volvieron a centellear en los ojos del ángel caído.

—¿Un poco duro?

Dios bajó la mirada.

—La Rebelión… hizo mucho más daño del que se veía a simple vista. Si te hubieras quedado en la Ciudad Plateada… tarde o temprano habría habido otro enfrentamiento entre tus hermanos y tú. Tenía que protegeros. A todos. Porque eso es lo que haces cuando quieres a alguien, intentas protegerle. Y a veces, simplemente te equivocas y lo haces todo al revés y acabas haciendo daño a la persona que más querías proteger. Sé que esto no arregla las cosas entre nosotros, Sammy, que hay demasiado dolor y sufrimiento y…

Pero Lucifer había dejado de escuchar. En su mente, una frase se repetía sin cesar. _Y a veces, simplemente te equivocas y lo haces todo al revés y acabas haciendo daño a la persona que más querías proteger_. Chloe tenía razón. En su intento de protegerla, la había dejado al margen. Confiaba en ella como jamás había confiado ni confiaría en nadie más. Pero a veces, tan sólo quería ahorrarle preocupaciones. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho todo al revés.

Levantando una mano, interrumpió la disculpa de su Padre.

—Tienes razón.

Dios le miró confuso.

—¿En qué exactamente?

Lucifer inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba al interior del almacén.

—En que va a ser difícil arreglar nuestra relación. Y también en que debemos disculparnos cuando hacemos daño a alguien, aunque sólo queríamos protegerle…

Los ojos de su hijo habían vuelto al marrón de costumbre cuando volvieron a fijarse en Él.

—Así que, sin que sirva de precedente, voy a seguir tu consejo y disculparme con alguien que realmente me importa mucho —dijo al fin el Diablo mientras ignoraba a su padre y entraba en el almacén.

Dios eligió no decir nada más, pero una sonrisa cómplice apareció en Sus labios. Realmente Su milagro era una buena influencia para Su pequeño Sammy.

**Volver al mundo real**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva entrega. He intentado colocar una imagen, pero, al menos en la previsualización, parece dar problemas. Aunque sí lo carga en otra página. Lo arreglaré en cuanto pueda.  
> Como siempre, espero que os guste. Y agradezco al grupo de FH su apoyo y ánimo para continuar con esto.
> 
> EDICIÓN: ¡Ya está arreglado el problema con la imagen!

El pasillo que llevaba al despacho era un hervidero de técnicos, policías y monjas que iban y venían, cada uno enfrascado en sus propias obligaciones. Y en mitad de la marabunta, en el centro del despacho, haciendo fotos del cadáver de la madre superiora, estaba Ella. La forense se detuvo un instante para rezar una plegaria por el alma de la difunta y eso hizo que no se diera cuenta de que Chloe y Lucifer entraban en el despacho seguidos de cerca por Dios.

—¿Ella? —dijo la Detective para llamar su atención—. ¿Tienes algo para nosotros?

La mujer levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga.

—¡Una tragedia! ¿Quién querría matar a una pobre monjita que no ha salido del convento en casi cincuenta años? Espero que Dios la acoja en el Cielo, como se merece.

Lucifer resopló antes de mirar de reojo a su padre. Dios no dijo nada, ignorando a Su hijo, pero miró a Ella con cariño.

—Es halagador que no hayas perdido jamás la fe, hija Mía, a pesar de todo lo malo que ves cada día.

La científica pareció ver al hombre mayor por primera vez.

—¡Elo! —exclamó, saltando por encima del cadáver para dar un abrazo al Creador—. ¿Todavía acompañas a los tortolitos?

—Sigo queriendo saber qué hace Mi hijo para salvar el mundo.

—¿De verdad, Papá? —replicó Lucifer con sarcasmo—. Porque no tienes otra manera de saber qué hace la gente, ¿a que no?

Ella dejó ir a Dios, que se tensaba tanto como sus hijos cuando le abrazaban, para volverse hacia su amigo y abrazarle también.

—Shhh, Luci… —El susodicho la miró con una ceja levantada—… fer. Que tú seas el Diablo no convierte a tu padre en Dios.

—En realidad, Srita. Lopez…

Pero ella le ignoró por completo.

—Es un gran actor de método —le susurró Ella a Dios en tono conspirador—, pero nunca sabe cuándo parar. Tampoco le gusta que le llamen Luci. Y se encoje siempre que le abrazo. Como tú, en realidad. Creo que lo heredó de ti.

—Oh, heredó mucho más que eso, créeme —intervino Chloe sin poder contenerse. Los dos hombres la miraron de forma rara, así que se aclaró la garganta, puso una expresión profesional y señaló al cadáver—. ¿La Madre Superiora?

—Oh, sí, claro —respondió la morena, casi como si hubiera olvidado porqué estaban todos allí—. La Madre María de la Fe, originaria de Honduras. Algunas novicias la llamaban Faith a secas. Llegó a Estados Unidos en un barco, como polizona, probablemente huyendo de la pobreza. Entró en el convento hace cuarenta siete años.

—¿Causa de la muerte? —preguntó Chloe, agachándose para mirar a la monja que parecía haber caído al suelo desde el reclinatorio.

—No hay rastro de heridas ni de ninguna causa de la muerte, pero he encontrado esto en su mano —explicó Ella mientras mostraba un trozo de papel en una bolsa de pruebas.

Lucifer enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo en los otros asesinatos? —Ella asintió y él continuó—. ¿Has mirado si las paredes están…?

La científica forense asintió ante el gesto que el Diablo hizo con la mano.

—Hemos encontrado una inscripción también en la pared. Sólo visible con luz ultravioleta.

—¿Puedo verla?

—¡Claro! Nickky, ¿te importa…? —dijo Ella, dirigiéndose a uno de los técnicos que estaban junto a la puerta.

El chico, joven, de no más de veinticinco, asintió antes de cerrar la ventana, apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta. Cuando todo quedó en la penumbra, Ella encendió la luz ultravioleta.

Chloe vio tensarse a su novio.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó la Detective.

—El Infierno no es tuyo. Es mío —recitó sin emoción Lucifer.

Chloe le frotó la espalda.

—No es culpa tuya. Esto… todo esto… el responsable es el asesino, no tú —le susurró ella, mientras Ella y Nickky abrían la puerta y la ventana y encendían de nuevo las luces.

Él le sonrió, pero la sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos.

—Para la prensa será sólo otro asesinato del Diablo. —La voz parsimoniosa de Dios interrumpió cualquier cosa que Chloe fuera a decir—. Lo hizo un ser humano…

La irá se apoderó de Lucifer.

—Que me culpará a mí, gracias a Ti. Enhorabuena, Papá. Incluso lejos del Infierno sigo siendo castigado…

Y sin dar tiempo a nada más, salió rápidamente de la habitación. Chloe intentó seguirle, pero una mano férrea se lo impidió. La Detective se volvió hacia Dios con fuego en la mirada.

—No voy a dejarle solo mientras sufre. Necesita a alguien a su lado ahora mismo.

—Lo sé —replicó Dios—. Pero… Me gustaría… poder ir Yo, si no te importa. Creo que es hora de que aprenda a ser Padre… _Su_ Padre.

Chloe se relajó visiblemente y la mano que aprisionaba su brazo dejó de contenerla.

—Está bien. Ve con él. Yo terminaré aquí con Ella antes de reunirme con vosotros.

Dios asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Una cosa más —dijo Chloe alzando la voz y haciendo que Dios se detuviera—. Si le haces daño, tendrás que vértelas conmigo. Ya ha sufrido más de lo que merece. Más de lo que cualquiera merece.

Dios asintió, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir un rastro de orgullo. Realmente Su milagro había salido mejor de lo que planeó.

Lucifer estaba apoyado en la tapia exterior del convento, fumando, y allí le encontró su Padre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el Creador.

—Maravillosamente —replicó el Diablo con sarcasmo y sin mirar a su Padre—. Nunca he estado mejor. ¿No se nota?

—Sammy…

—No… me llames… Sammy…Ya lo hemos discutido. Ese no es mi nombre.

Su Padre negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo por qué…

Lucifer tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó con furia para apagar los últimos restos del cigarrillo.

—¿No lo sabes? Vaya. ¡Y la gente que piensa que lo sabes todo! Deja que te refresque la memoria, ¿de acuerdo? Me llamaste Samael, “El veneno de Dios”.

—No, no lo entiendes. Yo no pretendía… —intentó defenderse su Padre.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No lo entiendo? Porque yo creo que sí. Es cierto que lideré la Rebelión, pero Tú me llamaste así mucho antes. _Tú_ me creaste de esta manera, para ser un veneno, para que mate todo lo que toco. Como maté a Caín. Como maté a Uriel. Y esto… esto… —dijo al fin, señalando en la dirección general del convento y luchando por no dejar caer las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos—… esto es lo que pasa cuando yo estoy cerca. Porque soy un monstruo. Porque soy Tu veneno. Porque me creaste para destruir…

Dios sintió un nudo en la garganta y picor en los ojos. Nunca había sabido qué era llorar. Esa humedad en los ojos era nueva para él. Sin saber cómo, acabó abrazado a Su hijo.

—¿Qué Te he hecho? —preguntó Dios con voz rota—. Perdóname, hijo. Por favor, perdóname…

Lucifer, que se había tensado cuando su Padre le abrazó, sintió que la furia le abandonaba cuando vio llorar a Dios. Involuntariamente, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su Padre.

—Te llamé así, Te llamé veneno —dijo Dios al fin cuando se calmó lo suficiente—, no como algo malo. Nunca quise que te sintieras mal por ello. Cuando naciste… tú eras diferente a todos tus hermanos, Mi pequeño Sammy. Tú eres el único con imaginación, con voluntad, con poder suficiente para incitar un cambio total. Eso es lo que hace un veneno. Lo cambia todo. A veces mata, pero a veces salva.

Su mano acarició la mejilla del Diablo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confuso Lucifer.

—¿Todavía no lo has entendido? Los humanos sí lo comprendieron. Usan venenos, venenos mortales, para curar algunas enfermedades. La mayor parte de las terapias contra el cáncer están basadas en venenos. Y para eso naciste tú. Si la Creación alguna vez escapa a Mi control y amenaza con autodestruirse… tú eres el único capaz de cambiarlo todo, de salvar el universo. Tú eres la cura última, Sammy. La última esperanza. Mi as en la manga. Tú eres _Mi veneno_ para curar ese cáncer.

Lucifer jadeaba, intentando asimilar lo que su Padre estaba diciendo. Una parte de él quería creer que era cierto, porque, al igual que él, su Padre no mentía. Pero otra parte, esa parte que había estado torturándole durante eones, le susurraba que tenía que ser un truco. Que no podía ser verdad.

—Pero yo… mi cara de Diablo…

Dios negó con la cabeza.

—Así es como tú te ves. No como te vemos los demás. Tus amigos, Chloe, tu nueva familia mortal, Yo… Sabemos que no eres un monstruo. Eres un buen hombre. Un gran hombre, del que me siento orgulloso.

Lucifer guardó silencio. Tenía que asimilar esto con la cabeza fría, tenía que hablarlo con alguien. Con Linda, en la próxima sesión. Con Chloe, en cuanto fuera posible. Tal vez con su hermano…

—Lo que ocurrió con Caín, con Uriel… No fue culpa tuya. Fue culpa mía. Y lo siento. Sé que eso no significa mucho, teniendo en cuenta lo que has pasado pero…

El Diablo se aclaró la garganta. No quería llorar delante de su Padre.

—Yo… no sé qué decir, Papá. Necesito… necesito pensar en todo esto… Yo…

Chloe apareció en ese momento por la puerta. Sus ojos le buscaban insistentemente y se iluminaron al verle. Con paso firme, se acercó a él, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y le acarició la mejilla con la mano derecha.

Sabiendo que ella no era precisamente una fan de las muestras de afecto públicas, especialmente en el trabajo, él comprendió lo preocupada que debía de estar ella para abrazarle así.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró ella.

Él miró a su Padre durante un instante, antes de volver a perderse en los ojos claros de su novia.

—Estoy mejor.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, con esa sonrisa que sólo reservaba para él. Y Lucifer se derritió por dentro. Realmente era un Diablo afortunado.

—¿La Srita. Lopez ha encontrado algo más?

Chloe asintió.

—La Madre Superiora no tenía demasiado trato con el mundo exterior. Pero adivina quién viene al convento de vez en cuando para el papeleo.

Él gruñó.

—¿Esteban Beltrán? —Ella asintió y él volvió a rugir—. Creo que deberíamos ir a hacerle una visita. Si realmente quiere saber qué es el Infierno, estaré encantado de enseñárselo…

—Premio para el caballero. Y hay algo más —añadió Chloe—. La planta que produce la muerte del Diablo… Llamaron del laboratorio. No es muy común en América. De hecho, fue importada de España cuando colonizaron California. Al parecer, la utilizaban para curar ciertas enfermedades raras de la época…

Chloe se detuvo cuando vio la manera en que su novio miraba a Dios.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Lucifer negó con la cabeza.

—Luego te lo explico. Continua, por favor.

Ella suspiró. Algo había cambiado en Lucifer, en su actitud hacia su padre. Podía sentirlo. Pero tendría que esperar hasta que él estuviera listo para hablarlo con ella. Así que continuó con la explicación.

—La única planta documentada que fue importada a la zona de Los Ángeles estaba en el huerto del antiguo convento de la Asunción. A unos dos kilómetros de aquí. Incluso hay leyendas que hablan de un pasadizo entre el antiguo convento, construido en el siglo XVIII y el nuevo —dijo señalando al que estaba tras ellos.

—¿Y todavía sigue allí? —preguntó el Diablo.

Chloe se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Deberíamos ir a comprobarlo?

Dios entornó los ojos. Había estado callado desde que Chloe volvió, en parte porque necesitaba lidiar con Sus sentimientos. La culpa por lo que le había hecho, sin pretenderlo, a Su pequeño Sammy era enorme. Entendía por qué Chloe estaba tan furiosa con Él. Pero ahí fuera había un hombre, al parecer, ese Esteban Beltrán, que estaba matando humanos y se creía lo bastante bueno como para ser el igual de Su Sammy. Bueno, tal vez era hora de hacer que la humanidad empezara a respetar a Su pequeño Portador de la Luz.

—Entonces —preguntó Dios—, ¿vamos a visitar a ese tal Esteban o a comprobar si la planta sigue en el viejo convento?

**Ir al viejo convento (capítulo 53)**

**Hacerle una visita a Esteban (capítulo 22)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez toca un capítulo cortito, como todos los finales. Porque, sí, este es el primero de los varios finales que podréis encontrar en este fic.
> 
> En otro orden de cosas, quedan dos capítulos más antes de que lleguemos a un capítulo que conecte con una de las opciones del capítulo 2. Será el capítulo 8. Sé que algunos lo estáis deseando. Así que, gracias por estar ahí y seguir teniendo paciencia.

_Hola otra vez._

_Voy a ser sincero. Ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Mi pequeño Sammy sigue enfadado, pero es que es un poco testarudo. Se parece demasiado a su Madre. O tal vez no. Ella diría que es idéntico a Mí. Tendríais que haberle visto cuando…_

_No importa._

_El caso es que, si bien Nuestra relación no sería perfecta, al menos volveríamos a tener una relación. Y eso es algo que jamás creí que conseguiría._

_Sí, seguiríamos peleándonos. ¿Pero qué padre e hijo no se pelean de vez en cuando?_

_Durante muchos años pensé que nunca volveríamos a… ya sabéis. Y hacer las paces con él sigue siendo Mi asignatura pendiente._

_A veces, cierro los ojos y medito sobre lo que le hice a Sammy. A todos Mis hijos, en realidad, pero en especial a Mi pequeño Portador de la Luz. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué debería haber hecho diferente. Dónde me equivoqué. Cuándo dejé de ser su Padre y me convertí en la Presencia a la que deben obedecer sin cuestionarle…_

_Gracias por devolverme la esperanza. Intentaré arreglar esto, de una manera u otra. Porque Mis hijos se lo merecen. Porque debo reunir de nuevo a Mi familia._

_Ojalá ellos lo entiendan._

_Pd. Si algún día decido tomar el control de las vidas de todos, os llamaré._

_Posiblemente._

_O no._

_Quizás._

_No lo hicisteis tan mal, después de todo._

**FIN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, gente. Ya sé que llevo tiempo sin actualizar, pero he estado ocupada, aunque aquí estoy de vuelta. Se suponía que esto iba a ser un regalo de Reyes, por ser buenos y no meterme prisa, pero no he podido terminarlo antes. Eso sí, con un poco de suerte, y aunque sea tarde, igual los Reyes Magos son generosos y muy pronto os regalan el primer enlace que llega del capítulo 1. Aunque no prometo nada. Gracias de todo corazón por vuestra paciencia, chicos.
> 
> Como siempre, mi agradecimiento a la gente que me ha ayudado con ideas y con su apoyo a sacar esto adelante. No lo habría hecho sin vosotros.

Los técnicos de la oficina del forense empujaban la camilla que llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de la periodista de investigación Angela White cuando Chloe, con Lucifer y su Padre pegados a sus talones, cruzó la entrada.

Ella estaba tomando muestras de un bote de pastillas que había sobre el escritorio y levantó la mirada cuando oyó la discusión entre Padre e hijo.

—¡Y esta vez no toques nada! —reprendió el Diablo al Creador del Universo.

—Tú lo tocas todo, todo el tiempo, Lucifer —dijo la científica forense con una sonrisa mientras salía de detrás del escritorio—. Y sin guantes, debo añadir.

Lucifer hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

—Es que los guantes no quedan bien con el traje —replicó el Diablo mientras intentaba separar a su Padre y a Ella, que se estaban abrazando—. Y ya está bien de tanto abrazo, Srita. Lopez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó su Padre confuso—. Me gustan los abrazos.

Lucifer suspiró con desesperación.

—Por supuesto que sí. —El sarcasmo era evidente en su voz—. ¿Tal vez deberías volver a casa y ponerte a practicar con mis hermanos?

—¿Podemos centrarnos? ¿Por favor? —intervino Chloe, que se ganó una sonrisa agradecida de su novio antes de continuar—: Ella, ¿qué tenemos?

—Angela White, 43 años, periodista. Nueva víctima de los Crímenes del Diablo.

Dios arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—¿Podemos llamarlos de otra manera, por favor? Mi hijo es inocente.

Lucifer levantó una ceja.

—Vaya, gracias, Papá. Debe de ser la primera vez que me defiendes desde hace eones…

—Es la verdad, Sammy…

—Por última vez, no me llames Sammy…

Consciente de que esto era el inicio de una nueva discusión entre Dios y el Diablo, Chloe intentó detener la conversación.

—De acuerdo, ya es suficiente. Continua, Ella, por favor. Y no dejes que estos dos te interrumpan.

Su novio la miró con incredulidad y el Padre de este, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se maravilló de lo que había llegado a ser su vida. Si unos años antes le hubieran dicho que acabaría teniendo que interrumpir las discusiones entre Dios y el Diablo con el mismo tono que usaba cuando Trixie no quería comerse las verduras, se habría reído a carcajadas.

—Como iba diciendo, encaja en los patrones de las víctimas anteriores: crímenes sin explicación, enfocados como desafío hacia el Diablo —continuó la latina con un gesto hacia Lucifer—, y símbolos extraños con pintura invisible en la pared…

—¿Encontraste símbolos? —preguntó con sorpresa Chloe antes de dar a su novio la oportunidad de hablar.

Ella les mostró una imagen en la cámara. La foto estaba hecha con luz ultravioleta y mostraba también una frase. Chloe miró expectante a Lucifer, esperando una traducción.

—Es, más o menos, lo mismo de siempre: un desafío, no me merezco el Infierno, bla, bla, bla…

Su Detective estaba a punto de decirle que tenía razón y que él no se merecía el Infierno. Probablemente, por la ira en sus ojos cada vez que el tema salía a relucir, él temió que Chloe no pudiera seguir conteniendo la ira que albergaba contra su Padre por haberle enviado allí durante todos esos años y estallara. Pero ella, a pesar de ser tan poco dada a las muestras públicas de afecto, le tomó la mano y se la apretó con cariño, dejando que él supiera que ella estaba allí para él y que el Infierno era ahora un lugar lejano, un mal recuerdo de una vida pasada.

Fue su Padre quien le sorprendió de nuevo.

—Tiene razón. Tú no te mereces el Infierno. Lo que no dice es que no te lo mereces porque te mereces algo mejor. Si sirve de algo, lamento haberte enviado allí. Me equivoqué…

—Ahora no —susurró Chloe cuando su mano libre subió para dejar un dedo sobre los labios de Lucifer y obligarle así a no dar rienda suelta a su ira contra Dios—. No aquí, no delante de todos tus compañeros de trabajo.

Él le sonrió. Si alguna vez tenía algo que agradecer a su Padre, sería haber creado a Chloe Decker. Su Detective era, al fin y al cabo, la mejor parte de su vida. Besando el dedo que tenía sobre los labios, Lucifer tomó suavemente la muñeca de Chloe la bajó suavemente mientras le sonreía.

—Luego —susurró para mostrar su acuerdo con ella antes de volverse hacia la morena bajita que les miraba con la misma expresión que si estuviera viendo una película romántica—. ¿Algo más, Srita. Lopez?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, como para salir del trance, Ella se iluminó como un árbol de navidad.

—Esta vez tenemos algo que no tuvimos en los otros asesinatos: un motivo. Bueno, quizás no es un motivo _motivo_ , sino más bien un motivo causa de la elección, ya sabéis.

Chloe no pudo evitar observar que Elohim inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, de manera muy similar a como lo hacía Su hijo cuando no entendía algo. A cada hora que pasaba con Dios y el Diablo, la Detective encontraba más puntos en común. Realmente los celestiales que la acompañaban no podían negar que eran Padre e hijo.

—Estoy confuso —dijo el Creador del Universo.

—Suele pasar con la Srita. Lopez.

—Ella, normalmente, las víctimas que tienen un motivo para ser elegidas mueren primero. ¿Me estás diciendo que Angela fue la primera víctima?

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No. Melissa fue la primera víctima. Angela murió hace menos de doce horas, por ingerir más arsénico del que le recetó el médico. De hecho, habría pasado por suicidio accidental si el idiota del asesino no hubiera dejado esos símbolos en la pared.

—¿El médico le recetó arsénico? —se sorprendió Lucifer—. Es uno de los venenos más potentes que existen.

La científica forense asintió.

—También es un componente esencial de muchas de las quimioterapias contra el cáncer. Según su agenda, Angela tenía cáncer y recibió una dosis ayer. Y aunque lo tengo que confirmar con los análisis, los signos externos apuntan a envenenamiento por arsénico. Como dije, si su quimioterapia está basada en el arsénico, no lo habríamos relacionado con las otras muertes si este tipo no hubiera dejado su firma en la pared. La puerta ni siquiera estaba forzada. La enfermera que venía a comprobar cómo estaba pudo entrar sin problemas con la llave que Angela le había dado para los días que estaba demasiado débil para levantarse de la cama.

Esta vez fue Chloe la que preguntó, entornando los ojos.

—Si no había nada sospechoso, si parecía una muerte accidental como resultado de la quimioterapia… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué buscaste los símbolos en la pared?

—Por culpa de Tony.

—¿Y Tony es…?

—El nuevo ayudante de la oficina del forense. Su mujer se puso de parto antes de tiempo y como estaba de guardia, no podía irse. Le dije que yo le cubriría cuando llegó el aviso, así que viene y entonces, oh, tíos, me quedé de piedra cuando vine y vi todo eso de los símbolos, porque, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que eso pase? Y entonces supe que el Grandullón me había enviado para ver eso y que así podamos hacer justicia a la pobre Angela.

Lucifer se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia su Padre.

—Yo no fui —se apresuró a añadir Elohim—. No tenía ni idea de eso.

—Tú no, hombre —intervino Ella—. Cuando digo el Grandullón, quiero decir el de arriba, como en el Cielo. Vamos, que me refiero a Dios. Pero a Dios _Dios_ , que ya sé que eres el padre de Lucifer y eso de ser actores de método lo lleváis en la sangre…

Elohim abrió la boca, pero Lucifer se inclinó hacia él y le susurró en el oído.

—No te molestes. Después de todos estos años, todavía no se cree que yo sea el Diablo.

Chloe ignoró la conversación de los dos hombres.

—¿Qué símbolos? —preguntó, con su cerebro de detective intentando absorber toda la información—. ¿Los de la pared?

—No, no. Yo entonces no sabía que estaban ahí, Decker. Me refiero a los de este cuaderno. —Su mano recogió un cuaderno de la mesa y se lo alargó a Chloe—. Estaba debajo de su cabeza, así que es más que probable que el asesino no lo viera. Pero cuando lo vi, supe que eran los mismos símbolos que los de los otros asesinatos, así que decidí buscar el mensaje en las paredes.

Lucifer enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estaba investigando los otros asesinatos? Creía que no se había filtrado nada relacionado con los símbolos a la prensa…

—Oh, no —continuó Ella—. La prensa no sabe nada de eso. Nadie fuera de la comisaría sabe nada de eso. Quiero decir, tú eres nuestro experto en esto, así que ni siquiera hemos solicitado o buscado a alguien fuera de la investigación que pudiera ayudar con esto… ¡Era Angela White!

—¿Y eso debería decirnos algo porqué…?

—Porque es Angela White, tíos. ¿No habéis visto sus documentales? ¿Fantasmas entre nosotros? ¿Hombres lobo entre nosotros? ¿Ángeles entre nosotros? ¡Es… era la mejor investigadora paranormal que ha habido jamás!

Dios frunció el ceño.

—¿Ángeles entre nosotros?

—Sí, Elo —dijo Ella—. Angela sostenía que los ángeles, los de verdad, con alas y todo, se pasean por la Tierra a todas horas.

—Supongo que tendré que verlo… —Entonces se volvió hacia Lucifer—. Será interesante ver cuántos de tus hermanos abandonan sus puestos para venir aquí. Porque no tenía ni idea.

—Creía que lo sabías todo.

—Que pueda verlo todo no significa que elija verlo todo, Sammy.

—Por última vez, ¡no me llames Sammy!

De nuevo, Chloe ignoró a sus acompañantes.

—¿Entonces crees que Angela estaba preparando un nuevo documental? ¿Esta vez sobre demonios?

—Totalmente —respondió Ella—. Aunque no hay más información que esa página del cuaderno con los símbolos en ella. Creo que era el principio de su investigación. Pero no tengo manera de saberlo con seguridad.

Chloe lo consideró durante un momento.

—Hablaremos con la enfermera primero.

* * *

La enfermera resultó ser una de esas mujeres encantadoras, benditas ellas, capaces de ocultar su pena por todo el sufrimiento que ven y que sonríen y gastan bromas a los enfermos moribundos para hacer que los pacientes se sientan mejor. Dios reconoció su bondad y la recompensó con su bendición. Era un alma buena que esperaba ver algún día en la Ciudad Plateada.

Resultó que la enfermera venía cada día y no sabía nada de la investigación de Angela o porqué alguien querría matarla. Hasta donde ella sabía, Angela no recibía muchas visitas y apenas salía de casa, excepto para ir al hospital, desde hacía dos meses, cuando comenzó con el tratamiento contra el cáncer. Las últimas personas que la habían visitado, hasta donde ella sabía, eran su productor y su antiguo ayudante.

Chloe no pudo obtener nada más del interrogatorio y le dio las gracias a la mujer, que se lamentó de nuevo por la pérdida de una vida. La Detective asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Era hora de hablar con los últimos visitantes de Angela.

**Interrogar al productor (ir al capítulo 54)**

**Interrogar al antiguo ayudante (ir al capítulo 60)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Este es bastante largo, pero tenía que cerrar bastantes cabos sueltos, ya que es un casi final de los muchos que tiene este fic.
> 
> Aprovecho para explicar una cosita. Nunca me ha gustado la idea de traducir nombres, pero dado que la versión española de la serie (me han dicho que la versión latina no) ha elegido usar Miguel en lugar de Michael, voy a respetarlo aquí, aunque no me sienta cómoda la 100% con la idea.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias a la gente que me ha ayudado con esto. Vosotros sabéis quiénes sois ;)

Elohim miró a Chloe intensamente.

—Estoy encadenado, no puedo hacerlo yo. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó ella.

Él resopló. La solución le parecía sencilla en sí misma.

—Tienes que matarme, hija Mía.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mi poder está contenido, Chloe. Necesito liberarme de mi cuerpo humano para poder ayudarle. Tienes que matarme.

* * *

Lucifer esquivó el siguiente golpe que alguien lanzó a su cabeza. En condiciones normales, esto ni siquiera sería una pelea. Pero, al parecer, su Padre le hacía vulnerable (maldita autoactualización) y estaba decidido a no matar ni dañar permanentemente a ningún humano, lo cual limitaba bastante su repertorio en la pelea.

Aun así, sus diez atacantes estaban teniendo que emplearse a fondo. El Diablo no estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos hubiera contado jamás sus quinto y sexto apéndices como armas, pero lo cierto es que sus alas le daban una ventaja superior sobre cualquier humano.

En este momento, su ala izquierda golpeó lateralmente a un atacante, mientas la derecha, con las plumas primarias afiladas como cuchillos, evitó una puñalada dirigida a su costado. Sus otros cuatro miembros tampoco estaban ociosos. Su pierna derecha acababa de impactar contra el pecho de uno de los miembros de la secta que tenía delante, mientras la izquierda le permitió girar para que su mano derecha, tras zarandear a otro atacante, pudiera lanzar al desafortunado humano contra otros dos, a la vez que su mano izquierda desviaba una patada dirigida hacia su flanco izquierdo.

A veces parecía un esfuerzo fútil y patético que sólo diez humanos intentaran acabar con un arcángel. Pero había que ser realista. Con su Padre cerca y él siendo vulnerable, tarde o temprano se cansaría o fallaría un bloqueo y alguien le apuñalaría de formal mortal. Sus brazos y piernas y alas ya mostraban algunos cortes y abrasiones. Y la cabeza todavía le dolía por el golpe recibido previamente. Tenía que afrontar la realidad. No iba a poder hacer esto solo.

* * *

—¡Ni hablar! No voy a matarte.

—Pero tenemos que ayudarle. Y yo soy sólo…

Chloe le miró con profundidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo humano?

Dios asintió, casi avergonzado por su debilidad. Probablemente Lucifer se habría burlado de la impotencia de su Padre, pero Chloe era madre y humana. Si alguien entendía la impotencia de ver cómo hacen daño a tu hijo sin poder hacer nada para protegerle era ella. La imagen de Malcom amenazando a Trixie todavía estaba vívida en su mente, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Y eso le hizo sentir, por primera vez, auténtica empatía con el Padre de su novio. Porque se solidarizaba totalmente con Su impotencia, Su miedo, Su dolor, Su…

La semilla de una idea surgió en su mente.

—Elohim, ¿cómo pensabas liberarte de tu cuerpo humano cuando ya no lo necesitaras? Apuesto a que morir no era tu preferencia, así que, ¿cuál era el plan?

—En teoría, tendría poder suficiente para liberarme, incluso si mis otras aptitudes están disminuidas. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo, no sé por qué.

Los ojos de la Detective se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas azul grisáceas.

—Porque eres humano. Y porque creo que te has autoactualizado.

—¿Autoact… qué?

—Autoactualizado —repitió ella—. Así es como Tus hijos lo llaman. Ellos cambian, dependiendo de lo que sus subconscientes les digan. Mira a Lucifer. Debería ser inmune a ellos, pero creo que se siente vulnerable porque Tú estás cerca.

Los ojos de Elohim se abrieron mucho.

—¿Yo le he hecho esto?

—No. Él se ha hecho esto. Igual que él se hace lo de su cara de Diablo… Se siente como un monstruo y tiene una cara de monstruo. Contigo cerca, se siente vulnerable, casi indefenso, a pesar de toda su bravuconería, así que es vulnerable. Igual que Amenadiel se sintió indigno de ser un ángel y perdió sus alas. Lo que quiero decir es… creo que Tus hijos lo heredaron de Ti. Y creo que quieres ser humano porque una parte de Ti cree que Lucifer te aceptará mejor así.

Dios sopesó la idea.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —preguntó con cierta desesperación.

—Dejar de ser humano. Usar tu parte animal.

Casi era divertido ver su confusión, casi tan parecida a la de su novio cuando ella le mostraba algo totalmente humano. Sí, definitivamente su Diablo se parecía demasiado a Dios.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Cuando nos… diseñaste… nos diste libre albedrío, pero también nos conferiste los mismos imperativos naturales que guían a los animales. Entre ellos, el de proteger la especie.

Elohim bajó la mirada, contrito.

—Me temo que eso fue cosa de Miguel, no Mía.

Un gruñido involuntario escapó de la garganta de Chloe. A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba tener que agradecerle algo al gemelo ruin de su novio, quizás por una vez en su vida, el arcángel había hecho algo bueno. Pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que era importante.

—Proteger a la siguiente generación es proteger a la especie. Cualquier padre que se entregue a esa idea de corazón, es capaz de hacer cosas que se consideran más que humanas, casi milagros. Y no me digas ahora que lo son y son cosa tuya…

Él sonrió esta vez, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

—No, hija Mía. Eso es cosa vuestra.

—Entonces, afróntalo. Puede que ahora seas _“sólo”_ humano, pero lo cierto es que Tu hijo te necesita ahora y le has dejado tirado demasiadas veces. Eso es en lo que deberías concentrarte. Porque el único que puede ayudarle ahora, eres Tú.

* * *

Lucifer sabía que no podía seguir aguantando mucho más. Incluso él mismo era consciente de que sus movimientos era ahora más lentos y descoordinados que al principio. Sus músculos ardían por el cansancio y el agotamiento. Estos tipos eran persistentes y seguían atacando. Cuando alguno estaba demasiado cansado o aturdido, era reemplazado por otro de los miembros de la secta de Esteban, mientras el muy cobarde seguía mirándole con desprecio desde el fondo de la sala. El Diablo había hecho un par de intentos de llegar hasta él, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, más secuaces se unían a la pelea, lo que le había forzado a retroceder unos pasos, para tener un número más reducido de adversarios. Pero era vulnerable y empezaba a llegar al límite de sus fuerzas.

Como si el universo quisiera dejarle claro que estaba realmente jodido, pues era plenamente consciente de que su Padre y su Detective seguían encadenados a la pared y no tenían forma humana de escapar, el siguiente golpe bajo impactó contra su rodilla. Esta se dobló bajo su peso y sus alas se movieron involuntariamente para equilibrarle y evitar la caída.

Pero eso dejó desprotegida su espalda. Y sus atacantes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Varios golpes cayeron a la vez sobre su espalda y sus alas extendidas, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Los huesos de sus alas no llegaron a romperse, pero uno de los golpes casi le disloca el ala derecha. Desde el suelo, el ala izquierda hizo un barrido que derribó a varios adversarios.

Lucifer era consciente de que si lo hubiera hecho con el otro borde su ala, les habría amputado las piernas a todos ellos, probablemente causándoles una pérdida de sangre suficiente como para matarles. Pero no era un asesino. Nunca lo había sido. Y esperaba no serlo nunca. Pero si alguno de ellos hacía un movimiento hacia Chloe… no habría piedad para nadie, sin importar si eso iba contra las reglas de su Padre o no.

Un nuevo golpe llegó inesperadamente desde la derecha y una puñalada en la pierna izquierda le hizo gritar de dolor. Su reacción instintiva fue envolverse en sus alas, intentar que sus plumas, endurecidas para el combate, le protegieran lo más posible hasta que su cabeza pudiera encontrar una nueva estrategia que le sacara de este lío.

Y entonces, los golpes dejaron de llegar. Una luz inmensa y cálida, tal y como la recordaba, lo inundó todo y sus alas reaccionaron a esa luz abriéndose como inmensos abanicos de plumas, sumergiéndose en esa luz. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la luz no dañaba sus ojos, sino que le daba claridad de sentidos y de pensamientos. Este era su Padre en su máxima expresión.

Lucifer miró a su alrededor. Al menos la mitad de los seguidores de Esteban estaban de rodillas, extasiados ante la divinidad expuesta a sus ojos. La otra mitad estaba contra la pared, a más de dos metros del suelo, sostenidos allí por la voluntad de Dios. Las cadenas que habían retenido a Chloe y a su Padre habían desaparecido, como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Y ella, su Detective, estaba a su lado en un instante, llorando, besándole, acariciándole, tomando nota de sus cortes y moratones, comprobando si alguno amenazaba su vida o si necesitaban tratamiento.

Por último, estaba Esteban, encogido, aterrorizado, como un animalito indefenso frente al mayor depredador del universo. Dios caminó hacia él con propósito, dejando ver su furia, esa de la que hablaba el Antiguo Testamento, la que destruía a sus enemigos con un solo pensamiento.

—¡Tú! Pequeña criatura indigna. No volverás a hacerle daño a Mi hijo.

Lucifer se maravilló. Realmente nunca había visto a su Padre realmente enfadado aparte de su Rebelión y ahora comprendía que aquel día, había estado realmente más triste que enfadado. Pero hoy… Hoy su voz era serena y fría, con un tono que helaba la sangre. Su Padre era realmente un enemigo temible y, por primera vez, comprendió el auténtico poder que blandía el Creador del Universo.

—Has osado matar a otros humanos. Has intentado retenernos cautivos a la Detective Decker y a mí. Has hecho daño a Mi Sammy. Tu codicia y tu desprecio por la vida no tienen parangón. ¿Tanto deseas el Infierno?

Esteban intentó parecer valiente. Se irguió y asintió. Lucifer sintió que debía protestar. Puede que odiara el Infierno y lo de ser el Diablo, pero todo eso le pertenecía. Se lo había ganado con milenios y milenios de sufrimiento. Pero su voz no quiso obedecerle.

—Entonces, disfruta del Infierno… ¡Y de la celda que os espera a todos y cada uno de vosotros!

Con un gesto de la mano luminosa de Dios, todos desaparecieron. Y la luz desapareció, dejando tan sólo la forma humana de Elohim ante ellos.

—¿Están…? —preguntó tentativamente Chloe.

—¿En el Infierno? Sí. En sus respectivos bucles infernales.

Lucifer pareció perplejo, poniéndose en pie y alargando una mano hacia su novia para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Entonces, ¿sigo siendo el Señor del Infierno?

Su Padre le sonrió con ternura.

—No creo que los demonios reconocieran jamás a otro rey, incluso si Yo se lo ordenara. —Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Pero no tienes que volver allí. No te lo mereces. Aquel no es tu hogar.

Comprendiendo lo que estaba por venir y lo necesario que era para su novio, Chloe miró de uno a otro e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Creo que os dejaré solos para que podáis hablar. Os esperaré fuera…

Pero Lucifer no dejó ir la mano que todavía tenía entre las suyas.

—Quédate. Por favor… Chloe.

Incapaz de resistirse cuando él usaba su nombre, porque era plenamente consciente de que eso sólo ocurría cuando era emocionalmente vulnerable, ella se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, acurrucándose contra su pecho. El ala izquierda del Ángel Caído se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, buscando el contacto.

Dios les miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Este es tu lugar, con tu nueva familia. Pero si alguna vez… quieres venir a casa… de visita o de forma más… permanente… —dijo mirando significativamente a Chloe—. Será un placer tenerte de vuelta.

Chloe pudo sentir en el cuerpo de su novio el momento exacto en el que la mente de Lucifer comprendió las implicaciones de lo que su Padre estaba diciendo. Su cuerpo perdió la tensión. Sus músculos se relajaron y algo dentro de él pareció iluminarse. Literalmente hablando. Como si su luz interior se encendiera de nuevo. Y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si todos los ángeles tenían esa luz interior, parecida a la de su Padre, o si era sólo Lucifer. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que él había iluminado las estrellas.

Cuando él no respondió inmediatamente, ella apartó la cabeza de su pecho, le miró con intensidad y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto en dirección a Dios. Pero el Diablo estaba demasiado aturdido por las noticias, por la posibilidad de seguir un día a Chloe hasta el Cielo para poder vivir juntos durante toda la eternidad, como para que su mente ordenara a su boca que formara las palabras que debía decir. O al menos, eso es lo que ella eligió interpretar. Después de todo, Lucifer necesitaba esta reconciliación tanto como su Padre y Dios había dado el primer paso.

—Lo que él quiere decir con esa boca abierta, aunque no le salgan las palabras —dijo ella al fin mientras señalaba a su novio—, es que nos encantaría que también vinieras de visita de vez en cuando.

Dios miró expectante a su hijo, pero este seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que las palabras salieran.

—¿No es así? —le preguntó Chloe al fin a Lucifer.

Su novio asintió y le besó la frente.

—Por supuesto, querida. Aunque sería preferible que fuera cuando no haya otro drama celestial como este.

La risa de Elohim retumbó entre las paredes.

—Gracias, Sammy.

El Diablo gruñó mientras los tres se dirigían a la salida.

—Por última vez, ya no me llamo Sammy.

—No sé, a mí me parece mono —intervino Chloe con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lucifer la miró con horror.

—Et tu, Detective? Además, el Diablo no es mono.

Dios volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada.

—Tu Madre estaría en desacuerdo. Fue ella la que eligió llamarte también Sammy…

**[El caso está resuelto. Ve a hablar con Dios.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598256/chapters/68122129) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza. En mi defensa, estoy tardando más porque estoy ocupada haciendo ejercicios de escritura creativa para mejorar la calidad de mis fics. También es probable que algún momento reescriba parte de los capítulos ya publicados, pero será cuando termine.
> 
> La buena noticia es que por fin tenemos uno de los dos capítulos que enlazan con el principio. Así que, gracias por estar ahí y por vuestra paciencia. Gracias también a la gente que me apoya con ánimos e ideas. Esto no sería posible sin ninguno de vosotros, tanto los que estáis ahí para leer como los que me ayudáis a escribir.
> 
> Ya no me enrollo más. ¡Disfrutadlo!

Si Chloe estaba segura de algo cinco segundos después de aceptar que Dios les acompañara en el caso era que Lucifer había salido a su Padre. No era sólo el comportamiento infantil de ambos (años de tratar con el Diablo la habían preparado para eso) o el hecho de que el dolor de cabeza la acechara en el horizonte. Era esa infinita cantidad de gestos insignificantes que estaba segura que ninguno de los dos celestiales sabía que compartían: la forma de inclinar la cabeza, cómo alzaban la ceja de forma inquisitiva, su sonrisa capaz de desarmar a cualquiera o incluso cómo movían la mano para quitarle importancia a algo.

Chloe conocía lo suficiente a Lucifer como para no saber que, de ser consciente del parecido, se habría esforzado durante milenios para cambiar todos esos pequeños detalles. No es que ella le culpara. La relación entre ellos había sido, era y probablemente seguiría siendo invariablemente tensa durante el resto de la eternidad. Quizá Dios se lo tenía merecido. Echar a Su hijo de casa para exiliarlo en un lugar tan duro como el Infierno con certeza se merecía un castigo. Si pudiera, se ofrecería voluntaria para hacer pagar al Todopoderoso por el daño que le había hecho a su maravilloso ángel. Darle un puñetazo en la cara al Creador del universo sonaba demasiado tentador y satisfactorio desde su posición en este momento.

Pero había dejado que su novio tomara la decisión de traer a su Padre a esta investigación y ella la respetaría. Al fin y al cabo, lo importante no era Dios, sino Lucifer. Y si él necesitaba esto para superar algunos de sus problemas, ella estaba más que dispuesta a aceptarlo.

La casa de la víctima era lo que todo el mundo espera encontrar en un barrio residencial a las afueras: habitaciones amplias, diseño abierto para proporcionar la falsa sensación de que había más espacio, y una decoración a juego con los diferentes espacios. Los tonos pastel daban la sensación de un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Todo estaba ordenado, excepto en la zona de la cocina, donde el asesino había interrumpido la tarea de fregar los platos y recoger la basura después de la cena.

Ella Lopez estaba inclinada sobre el cuerpo, cerca de la barra de la cocina, haciendo fotos, cuando Chloe atravesó el salón con Dios y el Diablo pisándole los talones. No por primera vez, la Detective no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraña y, en cierto modo, irónica que se había vuelto su vida en los últimos años.

—¿Qué tenemos, Ella?

—¡Decker! Buenos días —dijo esta mientras se apartaba del cuerpo y se acercaba para abrazar por turnos a los tres recién llegados—. ¿Estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto. Aquí Lucifer no te está dando muchos problemas, ¿verdad?

Antes de que la otra mujer pudiera responder, Ella ya había pasado a su próximo objetivo.

—Y tú más vale que la trates bien, si no quieres que me quite el zapato —le advirtió al Diablo mientras le abrazaba.

—Te aseguro, Srita. Lopez, que me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo.

—Más te vale —dijo Ella mientras agitaba un dedo delante de la cara del hombre antes de posar su mirada en el tercer miembro del grupo—. Oh, hola. ¿Quién eres tú? Yo soy Ella, un placer conocerte.

Y sin esperar a más, abrazó a Dios, que se tensó tanto como solía hacerlo Lucifer al principio de su amistad.

—Srita. Lopez, este es mi Padre, Dios. Papá, esta es Ella, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Dios inclinó la cabeza tal y como solía hacerlo Su hijo antes de sonreír. Iba a decir algo, pero la técnica forense fue más rápida.

—Oh, claro, Dios. Porque tú eres el Diablo.

—¡Exacto!

Con tono conspiratorio, Ella se inclinó hacia Elohim.

—No sé cómo lo hace, pero el tío es genial en todo esto de la actuación de método. Jamás se sala del papel.

—Puedes llamarme Elohin, hija mía…

—Por última vez, Srita. Lopez, ¡no soy un actor de método! —dijo Lucifer, interrumpiendo a su Padre.

—Pffff. Claro, lo que tú digas —dijo ella mientras hacía un gesto con la mano antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Dios—. Ohhhhh, tú eres Elo y yo soy Ella… ¿Lo pillas? ¿A qué te dedicas? No me digas que también eres un actor de método, ¿eh? Lo digo por no protestar por lo de Dios…

—Es que soy Dios.

—Ahora sé de dónde le viene a Lucifer. ¡Sois una familia de actores! Y extremadamente buenos en lo de no saliros del papel, si es que él es una indicación. ¿Qué? ¿Amenadiel salió a la familia de su madre?

Chloe miró de Padre a hijo y de vuelta al primero. Dios abrió la boca para responder, probablemente para aclarar que no era un actor de método. Para lo que le servía a Lucifer. Ella Lopez era una fuerza de la naturaleza y harían falta mucho más que palabras para convencerla de que los seres que tenía ante ella eran realmente celestiales y no humanos. Y Chloe no descartaba que el Todopoderoso no decidiera darle esas pruebas a su amiga y al resto de los presentes.

Al mismo tiempo, Lucifer parecía totalmente a punto de estallar. Chloe había tenido razón: no se iba a tomar bien que la gente señalara el parecido entre ellos. Así que intervino para frenar a ambos. El no saber hasta qué punto la situación era realmente volátil entre Elohim y Lucifer le estaba empezando a pasar factura.

—Ella. La víctima, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, claro, Decker. Perdona. Emily Herman, 35 años, casada y madre de dos niños pequeños. Aparentemente fue envenenada y no hay signos de que hayan forzado la entrada.

—¿Y el marido? ¿Los hijos?

Dan se aproximó al grupo.

—Están de viaje, camino de Chicago. He hablado con él. Salieron ayer a mediodía, horas antes de que Emily muriera. Iban a ver a la familia. Su tarjeta demuestra que repostaron en una gasolinera a trescientas millas de aquí alrededor de la hora del crimen.

—Oh, Daniel, estás aquí —dijo Lucifer con una alegre sonrisa de depredador—. Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Daniel, te presento a Papá. Papá, este es Daniel.

Dan miró de Lucifer al hombre alto, sonriente y de piel oscura y de vuelta a Lucifer.

—Tu Papá como en… —dijo ahogándose, como si no pudiera decir “Dios”.

Sus ojos se movieron involuntariamente hacia Chloe, buscando confirmación. Ella asintió y Dan palideció. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué podía decirle al Mismísimo Dios? Ya era difícil olvidar que estaba trabajando con el Diablo. ¿Pero estar en una escena del crimen con Dios? ¿Cómo se había convertido su vida en esto?

Viendo su reacción, Lucifer le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Daniel. Mi Padre es los que perdonan. ¡Estoy seguro de que no te guarda rencor por acostarte con Mamá!

Chloe suspiró con exasperación. Quería muchísimo a su novio, pero a veces se comportaba como un niño idiota. Tampoco es que Dan fuera mucho mejor. No olvidaba que su exmarido disparó a Lucifer. Aunque en su defensa, ella tampoco llevó mejor lo de descubrir su auténtica identidad. Sin embargo, ambos hombres deberían hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, viendo que estaban condenados a trabajar juntos. Iba a decir todo esto, pero el Todopoderoso se le adelantó.

—Sé amable con él, Sammy. —Entonces se volvió hacia Dan con una sonrisa beatífica—. Es un placer conocerte al fin, Daniel. Trixie habla mucho de ti. Por favor, perdona a Mi hijo. Ya sabes que le gustan las bromas. Mi mujer y Yo nos separamos hace mucho tiempo.

Dan seguía con la boca abierta e incapaz de decir o hacer nada más. Su mente no acababa de entender todo esto de la madre de Lucifer. ¿Estaban hablando de Charlotte? ¿Realmente era la ex de Dios? Pero Charlotte sólo era humana. Y ahora estaba en el Cielo…

—Creo… creo que necesito tomar un poco el aire —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en medio de su confusión, antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir a toda prisa de la casa.

—Será mejor que vaya a comprobar que está bien —dijo Chloe antes de seguirle.

Le encontró en el patio trasero, al borde de un ataque de pánico. La mujer pensó que, dadas las circunstancias, no podía reprochárselo.

—¿Estás bien, Dan?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No sé cómo… ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo lidias con esto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que he llegado a aceptar que hay cosas que nunca entenderé. Y que me puede caer una bomba de proporciones bíblicas en cualquier momento.

—¿Charlotte realmente estuvo casada con Dios?

Chloe suspiró.

—Es difícil de explicar. Sí y no. Verás… Por lo que Lucifer me ha contado… Charlotte murió y fue al Infierno y su Madre escapó y ocupó el cuerpo de Charlotte. Era la Madre de Lucifer, la ex de Dios, la que entró en nuestras vidas. Después del incidente en el Muelle, la Madre de Lucifer se fue a otro universo y el alma de Charlotte volvió a ocupar su cuerpo.

—Y ahora está realmente en el Cielo…

Chloe sonrió.

—Sí, Dan. Amenadiel la llevó allí. Pero, ey, anímate —dijo ella para quitarle un poco de tensión a la situación—. Puedes decir que te acostaste con la auténtica Diosa de la Creación.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, algo que contar a nuestros nietos…

—Mejor no.

Ambos se rieron de nuevo y la tensión del momento se disipó. Habiendo superado su casi ataque de pánico, ambos volvieron al interior. Lucifer estaba hablando con Ella y su Padre vagaba por la cocina. O, más concretamente, buscaba algo de comer.

Chloe suspiró. A veces olvidaba lo raro que era tratar con celestiales. En especial cuando intentaban hacerse pasar por humanos.

—Lucifer —dijo intentando llamar la atención de su novio, pero este no reaccionó—. ¡Lucifer!

—¿Sí, Detective?

—Creo que tu Padre se está comiendo las pruebas. ¿No le diste el desayuno esta mañana? Y tampoco lleva guantes.

—Maldita sea —dijo este con exasperación. ¡Eso se suponía que era cosa de Amenadiel!¡Papá! Eso podría estar envenenado.

Dios le miró con cierta confusión.

—¿Y?

—Y podría no ser demasiado bueno para tu cuerpo humano. Además, la Srita. Lopez necesita analizarlo para saber si son la causa de la muerte…

Elohim agitó el envoltorio de un bombón.

—Sólo me comí uno de estos. Estás bastante bueno. Y hay suficientes para analizar. ¿Puedo coger otro?

Chloe se tapó con los ojos con una mano. Esto iba a pasarle factura a sus nervios sin lugar a dudas.

—Síp, definitivamente puedo ver el parecido familiar —susurró Dan, negando con la cabeza.

Fue el silencio de Lucifer ante ese comentario lo que llamó la atención de Chloe.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella.

—Mira esto, Detective —respondió el Diablo.

Tomando a su Padre por la muñeca para evitar tocar más el envoltorio, le llevó junto a su novia.

—Estos bombones son importados de Bélgica. Cada uno de ellos cuesta más de lo que podría permitirse una familia en las afueras. Lo sé porque son los que como yo.

—¿Entonces tienes más en tu ático? —preguntó Dios con interés.

Lucifer resopló.

—Genial. Ahora Dios es un adicto al chocolate. Concéntrate, Papá. ¡Esto es un asesinato!

Chloe frunció el ceño, ignorando el hecho de que jamás había pensado que oiría al Diablo reprender a Dios por su falta de profesionalidad durante una investigación de asesinado. Era una suerte que no fuera una persona religiosa. Esto sonaba demasiado como una de esas cosas que los libros proféticos marcan como el inicio del fin del mundo.

—Si son demasiado caros —preguntó en su lugar—, ¿de dónde sacaría Emily el dinero para comprarlos?

—Probablemente de un amante.

—Sammy, no toda la gente es infiel a sus parejas…

Y Padre e hijo se enzarzaron en una nueva discusión sobre las relaciones amorosas y la fidelidad. Ella no tardó en unirse a ellos, relatando una historia tras otra sobre sus novios menos “comprometidos”, a lo que Lucifer añadió su vasta experiencia personal en ese ámbito concreto de la humanidad.

Sabiamente, Chloe y Dan decidieron ignorarles.

—Si Emily tenía un amante, probablemente algún vecino sabe algo al respecto.

Ella asintió.

—Deberíamos hablar con ellos.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo o prefieres ir tú junto con tus dos “asesores”?

**Si Chloe decide ir a interrogar a los testigos, ve al capítulo 32**

[ **Chloe deja que Dan interrogue a los testigos y vuelve con Lucifer y Dios a la comisaría** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598256/chapters/73660266)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, que además conecta con el anterior. Es bastante corto, pero no todos pueden tener tres mil palabras, ¿verdad?
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por estar ahí, tanto a los lectores, como a la gente invisible que me ayuda y me apoya desde las sombras.

Nada.

No tenían nada. Absolutamente nada, después de horas de trabajo e investigaciones. Y eso era, simplemente, deprimente. Al menos, pensó Chloe, no se iba a aburrir, con Dios y el Diablo discutiendo por cualquier nimiedad.

El almuerzo había sido, a falta de una palabra mejor, infernal. Y no es que la comida fuera mala, es que a cada comentario que Dios hacía sobre algo, Lucifer intentaba enzarzarse en una disputa con su Padre. O intentaba responder con un comentario sarcástico tan sutil como una patada en la entrepierna. Elohim simplemente sonreía como si no fuera con él y seguía comiendo con un aire de beatífica superioridad.

Al final, incluso Chloe sintió la tentación de darle un puñetazo para borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de su cara. Era la primera en reconocer que Lucifer era bastante enfadoso a veces, pero en lo tocante a su Padre, Chloe consideraba que tenía bastante razón.

Al volver a la comisaría, intentando escapar del dolor de cabeza, la Detective intentó escapar al laboratorio de Ella. Pero sus acompañantes la siguieron. Y Ella tampoco tenía nada para distraerla. La autopsia tardaría todavía, por lo menos, un día. Los análisis preliminares de tóxicos todavía no estaban. Las huellas no tenían coincidencia en el sistema. Algunas de ellas correspondían a la víctima. Las demás, habiendo descartado las que eran pequeñas y debían pertenecer a sus hijos, probablemente correspondían a su marido, pero no podrían saberlo con seguridad hasta que este no regresara.

A continuación, Lucifer se puso en contacto con la pastelería de Bruselas en la que compraba sus bombones. El encargado fue bastante tajante. No, no exportaban a tiendas americanas, sólo hacían venta directa a ciertos clientes exclusivos como él mismo. Y no, su lista de clientes era privada y no divulgaría la identidad de dichos clientes. Ni siquiera la persuasión de su novio fue capaz de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Chloe consideró pedir una orden judicial, pero incluso si un juez se la concediera, no tendría demasiado valor para el encargado de una tienda en otro continente. Los bombones eran, simplemente, otro callejón sin salida.

Desesperada y aburrida, creyó que Dan, cuando volvió de interrogar a los testigos, sería su tabla de salvación. Pero de nuevo, nada.

—Lo siento, Chlo —dijo su ex—. Pero no tenemos nada. Emily era una mujer normal, con una vida tranquila. Cuidaba de su familia, participaba en las iniciativas del barrio… Los vecinos no vieron ni oyeron nada. Ninguno de ellos cree que ella o su marido tuvieran alguna relación fuera del matrimonio. No tienen rencillas conocidas con nadie… Incluso he ido a su oficina y a la de su marido.

—Nadie está tan limpio, Daniel —intervino el Diablo.

—Lo sé, pero si hay algo sucio en todo esto, yo no lo he encontrado. Lo más de lo que la han acusado ha sido de dar apoyo a todo el que lo necesitaba. Todo apunta a que Emily era una buena persona, igual que su marido.

Chloe resopló.

—Se nos tiene que haber pasado algo por alto —dijo ella.

—O tal vez necesitas algo de perspectiva, Detective Decker —replicó Elohim.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que quizás necesitas tomarte la noche libre, descansar y mañana podrás ver el problema con una perspectiva nueva.

Chloe negó con la cabeza.

—Una mujer ha muerto. No puedo descansar.

A su lado, Lucifer la tomó por la cintura con ternura, un medio abrazo, que era la máxima demostración de afecto que ella aceptaba en el trabajo.

—Jamás creí que diría esto, y créeme que nadie se sorprender más que yo, Detective, pero creo que mi Padre podría tener razón. Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también quiero encontrar y castigar a su asesino. Emily era totalmente inocente. Pero no hay mucho más que podamos hacer. Mañana, Ella tendrá los análisis, quizás hayan terminado la autopsia y su marido estará de vuelta para poder tomarle declaración y comparar sus huellas. Y necesitas distraerte, querida, aprovechando que Daniel tiene a la chiquilla. Podría reservar una mesa en un restaurante íntimo. Sólo para dos —dijo mirando significativamente a su Padre—. Después te llevaría al ático y haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacer que te relajaras.

Chloe le miró con ternura. Pero negó con la cabeza.

—No soy la única que ha tenido un día duro. Pero necesito asegurarme de que no se me ha pasado nada por alto. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

**Si quieres que el grupo regrese a la escena del crimen, ve al capítulo 63**

**Si quiere que Chloe y Lucifer se tomen la noche libre, ve al capítulo 56**


End file.
